Bitwa o Południe Dziewięć
Bitwa o Południe Dziewięć to '''bitwa mająca miejsce w (???.40M) podczas operacji przeprowadzanej przez zakony Kosminczych Marines Białych Szram i Kruczej Gwardii na planecie opanowanej przez sługi Mrocznych Potęg, przede wszystkim z Legionu Alpha. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Imperium nad sługami Chaosu. Preludium Quintus była punktem przecięcia wielu ważnych szlaków Osnowy. Przez wieki planeta była także bastionem chroniącym sektor przed najazdami Orków, więc ktokolwiek kontrolował Quintus mógł szybko rozszerzyć swe wpływy na inne sektory i zdominować cały region. Wszystko jednak się zmieniło gdy sektor nawiedziła burza osnowy zwana Argenta. Anomalia odseparowała planetę od reszty Imperium, spisując ją tym samym na straty. Po kilkunastu latach, burza osnowy zaczęła się wyciszać, co przywróciło światu status punktu strategicznego. Te wydarzenie nie umknęło również uwadze Legionowi Alfa, który uczynił z Quintus swą tymczasową siedzibę. Pancernik klasy Desolator, zwany '''Dziewiątym Okiem, był okrętem flagowym Chaosu, na którym którym przybyli na Quintus. Obrona planety została szybko zmiażdżona, a okoliczne Siły Obrony Planetarnej przeszły na stronę wroga, odwracając się tym samym od Boga Imperatora i stając się oprawcami świata, który przysięgali bronić. Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu, wraz z tysiącami zdrajców, przystąpili do systematycznego likwidowania ognisk oporu. Każdego dnia wykonywano dziesięć tysięcy egzekucji zarówno na cywilach jak i wciąż lojalnych żołnierzach, którym nie spodobali się nowi gospodarze. thumb|306px|Jesteśmy gniewem Imperatora W tym czasie z misją oswobodzenia populacji planety przybyli Kosmiczni Marines z Zakonu Kruczej Gwardii, którzy od razu przystąpili do siania zamętu w szeregach i strukturach dowodzenia wroga. Kapitan Kayvaan Shrike na czele z 3. Kompanią Kruczej Gwardii zaczął systematycznie niszczyć konwoje zdradzieckiego SOP-u i kierowali akcjami tak, aby wróg myślał, że atakuje ich Gwardia Imperialna. Mieli zamiar jak najdotkliwiej zranić, wroga zanim przystąpią do szturmu na umocnione pozycje, które były dobrze ufortyfikowane. Gdy Kruki niosły śmierć z cienia, na planetę przybył oddział zwiadowczy Białych Szram. Synowie Chorogis przybili na ten świat z czysto osobistych pobudek. Dowódcą Alpha Legionu był Demonicznym Księciem - Voldorius był odpowiedzialny za zagładę tuzina Imperialnych światów. Białe Szramy poprzysięgły upolować Demonicznego Księcia i wbicie jego głowy na pal na drodze do Khum Karta, ich fortecy. Oddział zwiadowczy dowodzony przez sierżanta Kholka potwierdził obecność celu jednak nie wiedząc, że na miejscu od kilku tygodni działa inny zakon Kosmicznych Marines. Gdy zwiadowcy przekazali raport, Mistrz Polowania Kor'sarro Khan zadecydował o przeprowadzeniu desantu na powierzchni planety. Gdy Thunderhawki zaczęły wyładowywać Kosmicznych Marines z 3. Kompani, na miejsce lądowania przybył oddział Kruczej Gwardii wraz z kapitanem Shrikiem. Spotkanie było bardziej gorzkim pojedynkiem spojrzeń niż ciepłym przywitaniem braci. Kor'sarro: Dlaczego nawiedzacie cienie Quintus? Shrike: Niosę śmierć, niosę wybawienie. A co ty tu robisz Biała Szramo? Kor'sarro: Poluję. Po zakończeniu zimnej konwersacji, obaj dowódcy byli zgodni, że fortyfikacje nieprzyjaciela nie są w stanie zatrzymać szturmu dwóch kompanii Marines i zaczęli układać plan ataku. Atak miał nastąpić o świcie, poprowadzić go miała Krucza Gwardia eliminując obronę orbitalną i ściągnąć uwagę pobliskich jednostek a gdy wróg ruszy wspomóc zagrożone stanowiska obrony Białe Szramy zaatakują nieprzyjaciela z flanki.Po wszystkim połączone siły Astartes przejadą po ciałach i rozpoczną szturm na stolicę, Mankarrę. Motocykle, którymi pojadą oddziały taktyczne Kor'sarro formowały szyk, gotowe do bitwy.Dalej schowane pomiędzy skałami,dwa tuziny Thunderhawków przechodziły ostatnie kontrole. Wojownicy Imperatora są gotowi, aby sprowadzić sprawiedliwość na każdego kto odwrócił się od jego światła. DOWÓDCY: Zakony Białe Szramy i Krucza Gwardia Kor'sarro- Mistrz Polowania, kapitan 3.kompani Białych Szram został wyznaczony do upolowania Demonicznego Księcia Voldordiusa za wszelką cenę. Weteran setek bitew, który odebrał życie wielu wrogom Imperium.Wojownik nieustraszony i gniewny lecz nie głupi.W każdym starciu walczy z samym sobą, aby nie poddać się dzikiej furii drzemiącej w nim. Jest dowódcą niewątpliwie inteligętnym, lecz jest w stanie słuchać mądrzejszych i bardziej doświadczonych od siebie.Przy swych braciach stara się zawsze zachować zimną krew lecz w głębi zawsze się o nich troszczy i ubolewa przy stracie każdego brata mimo, że tego nie okazuje. Shrike-''' Kapitan 3.kompanii Kruczej Gwardii. Bezwzględny i cichy, obojętny na wszelkie serdeczności, podobnie jak jego Prymarcha.Każdą misję wykonuje wręcz z niepokojącym stoicyzmem nawet jak na wojownika Kruczej Gwardii.Zawsze analizuje pole bitwy bez jakiegokolwiek cienia emocji nawet w najbardziej dramatycznych sytuacjach. '''Legion Alpha Nullus-''' Czempion swego legionu oraz prawa ręka Demonicznego Księcia Voldoriusa. Jego twarz pokrywa setki blizn które tworzą różne symbole w zależności jaka emocja gości na jego twarzy. Uzbrojony w plugawą halabardę o czarnym ostrzu, która potrafi kraść energię z każdej broni i urządzenia którego dotknie.Nullus z każdej walki czerpie ogromną satysfakcję, można to wywnioskować po prowadzeniu przez niego konwersacji z przeciwnikiem nie stroniąc od obelg, aby mógł upajać się wściekłością jaką darzy go wróg. Nullus jest jednak tak silny w ciele jak i w gębie. Pozbawił życia już setki wojowników Imperium, którego tak nienawidzi.Mimo ogromnej pogardy do Imperatora większą nienawiścią darzy jedynie Białe Szramy. '''SIŁY Białe Szramy i Krucza Gwardia ' :Kosmiczni Marines: 200 *Oddziały taktyczne: 12 *Oddziały szturmowe: 4 *Oddziały Dewastatorów: 4 '''Pojazdy: ' *Transportery Rhino: 30 *Motocykle: 30 *Predatory: 4 *Vindicator: 1 '''Legion Alpha *Marines Chaosu: 300 *Kultyści: tysiące *Zdradzieckie Siły Obrony Planetarnej: setki *Pomioty Chaosu: 12 Pojazdy: *Demoniczny Baneblade: 1 Gniew Imperatora Atak rozpoczął się, gdy słońce powoli wznosiło się nad horyzontem, ukazując zarysy miasta-stolicy Mankarra na tle płomieniście pomarańczowego nieba. Miejscem docelowym był duży pierścień ufortyfikowanych pozycji, linii okopów i opancerzonych bastionów. W centrum znajdowała się potężna bateria obronna, zaprojektowana do ostrzału statków powietrznych.Stanowisko bojowe było ogromne. Tworzyła je cała bateria wyrzutni rakiet typu ziemia-orbita skierowane ku przestworzom. Oddziały szturmowe Kruczej Gwardii zmierzały do umocnień w tym czasie zdołali zlokalizować słabe punkty fortyfikacji. Zbliżali się do zewnętrznego pierścienia umocnień obsadzonego przez zdradzieckie oddziały ochotnicze. Pozycje byłe chaotycznie obsadzone co świadczyło o braku zdyscyplinowania i wyszkolenia. Kiedy strażnicy zauważyli nadlatujących Astartes na swych plecakach skokowych większość została rozdarta przez szpony energetyczne czarnych olbrzymów. Byli kompletnie zdezorientowani nagłym atakiem a przerażenie jakie wywołał atak pozbawił ich możliwości strzelania. Po kilku chwilach cały odcinek muru był lepki od krwi. Z pobliskiego bastionu wydobył się głośny krzyk a odgłos wydawany przez dziesiątki par butów był coraz głośniejszy, w trakcie oczyszczania pozostałych części murów, otworzył się właz na ścianie przysadzistego bunkra z którego zagrzmiała kanonada z ciężkiego stubbera. Jeden z braci Marines został zabity strzałem w szyje z ciężkiej broni. Z chęci pomszczenia brata szturmowiec wrzucił granat odłamkowy do środka bunkra. Sekundę później otwór buchnął płomieniem i dymem. W tym czasie Marines parli dalej w stronę zabudować. Odłamki i porozrywane części ciał licznych poległych zdrajców były rozrzucone po całym terenie instalacji obrony orbitalnej. W ten rozbrzmiał odgłos setek wystrzałów ze stanowisk obronnych. Deszcz pocisków zalał Astartes, którzy byli przyszpileni do swych osłon. Kiedy kapitan Shrike prowadził swoich ludzi przez otwarty teren ciężki bolter umieszczony w jednym z bunkrów otworzył ogień. Kapitan wraz z oddziałem szturmowym wbił się w powietrze w kierunku stanowiska ciężkiego boltera reszta zapewniała ogień zaporowy. Bolter jednym cięciem szponów energetycznych został przecięty na pół a obsługujący go strzelec podzielił los broń z której strzelał.Z włazu bunkra wychodzili kolejni przeciwnicy, byli uzbrojeni w lokalnie produkowane karabiny automatyczne oraz strzelby. Gdy Krucza Gwardia rozprawiała się z atakującymi ich żołnierzami, rozżarzony strumień oślepiającego światła wystrzelił z kolejnego bastionu. Precyzyjnie uderzył w bunkier na którym stali Szturmowi Astartes powodując eksplozję.Drużynie stojącej na bunkrze udało się w ostatnim momencie wzbić się w powietrze. Dwudziestu Kosmicznych Marines pomknęło w stronę działa laserowego. Wten jeden z obrońców schowany na flance trafił w tors Marine z karabinu plazmowego ustawionego na dwójnogu. Twarz strzelca w chwili radości eksplodowała przez pocisk boltowy z pistoletu Shrike-a. Trio ciężkich bolterów otworzyło ogień z ukrytej pozycji strzeleckiej przed ufortyfikowaną podstawą silosu pocisków ziemia-orbita.Przygwożdżeni Marines musieli jak najszybciej uciszyć stanowiska. Gdy oddział szturmowy spadał na flankę ciężkich bolterów, wokół ich celu rozbłysła kratownica czerwonych promieni.Sieć palącej śmierci była tak gęsto utkana, że szturmowi Marines nie mieli szans uniknąć jej zabójczego dotyku.Promienie poszatkowały szturmowców nim ci zdołali dotknąć ziemi a ich szczątki rozsypały się po stanowiskach ogniowych. Krople rozgrzanej plazmy z karabinu, który dzierżył zabity Marine spadł na skrzynki amunicji obrońców wywołując potężną eksplozję. Stanowisko zostało pochłonięte w pożodze wybuchów roznosząc w oka mgnieniu obsługę na strzępy. Astartes zobaczyli sposobność i ruszyli z wściekłością na wrogów podczas gdy kilku pozostałych odciągało rannych w bezpieczną odległość. Wściekli Astartes rozrywali na strzępy każdego kto staną im na drodze, po krótkiej chwili nie pozostało żadnego żywego człowieka w pobliżu oprócz Kruczej Gwardii. Forteca została zdobyta, teraz głównym zadaniem było jej utrzymanie za wszelką cenę. ''-Bracie-kapitanie,wróg nadciąga.'' ''-Ilu?'' ''-Wszyscy.'' Horda wyznawców Chaosu gnała przez otwarty teren przed murami instalacji obronnej. Strzały i krzyki mieszały się z opętanym wyciem. Tysiące kultystów wraz ze wsparciem zdradzieckiego kilkuset żołnierzy ze zdradzieckiego SOP-u było prowadzonych przez trzystu Wojowników z Legionu Alpha. Wewnątrz hordy kroczył tuzin Pomiotów Chaosu a przed nimi suną demoniczny Baneblade. Towarzyszący im Wojownicy Legionu Alpha otworzyli ogień z karabinów boltowych w obrzeża ogromnej hordy, aby nakierować ją na wroga. Gdy wyznawcy Chaosu zblizyli się do murów instalacji obronnej, broń Dewastatorów Kruczej Gwardii plunęła ogniem. Wyrzutnie rakiet posyłały pociski odłamkowe wprost w przednie szeregi, mimo to renegacka masa parła dalej. Legion Alpha znajdujący się w pierwszych szeregach, przemieścił się na flanki. Uformowali tym samym przejście chaotycznej hordzie. W pierwszych minutach ginęły całe zastępy. Pociski ciężkich bolterów rozdzierały ciała na strzępy i przelatywały przez nie bez detonacji, aż do kolejnego celu. Ciała poległych były rozdeptywane a śmierć ich towarzyszy zdawała się nie odstraszać zdrajców, lecz napędza ich tak jakby rzeź podwajała zdemoralizowaną wiarę w Mroczne Potęgi. Słudzy Chaosu mieli ogromną przewagę liczebną, gdy zbliżyli się dostatecznie blisko wszystkie boltery Kruczej Gwardii wypaliły. Wroga fala była tak stłoczona, że Marines nie tracili czasu na celowanie. Astartes nie mieli innego wyboru jak utrzymać swoje pozycje do czasu, aż ich sojusznicy Z Białych Szram wesprą ich swoimi siłami. Nadchodzi wsparcie Kiedy Białe Szramy zbliżały się nieubłaganie do ogromnej masy renegatów. Super ciężki Baneblade Chaosu przedzierał się naprzód a tam gdzie przejechał pozostawał ślad gęstej masy zmielonych ciał i strzaskanych kości czcicieli Chaosu. Ogromna wieżyczka Baneblade-a wzięła na cel obwarowania. Kiedy główne działo wypaliło. Pocisk wielkości człowieka uderzył w mur gdzie przed chwilą stali Marines. Kiedy kurz opadł ukazała się wielka wyrwa w murze instalacji obronnej. Zdrajcy z legionu Alfa wypalili niedbale we flanki hordy, zaganiając tym samym oszalałych kultystów i zdesperowane odziały ochotnicze w kierunku wyłomu. Gdy synowie Chogoris dopadali swej zwierzyny, pierwsi ze zdrajców wchodzili już do wyłomu. W tym samym czasie Krucza Gwardia wynurzyła się z bastionu i kosiła ostrzałem dziesiątki wrogów. Jednak kolejni wciąż napierali. Kapitan Kor'sarro zdawał sobie sprawę ,że Kruczej Gwardii musi kończyć się amunicja i nie powstrzyma już zbyt długo atakujących. Setki gardeł wykrzyczało okrzyk bitewny wbijając się we flankę hordy i przyłączając do walki. thumb|380px|Szramy jadą na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem Na znak Nulussa wszyscy Zdradzieccy Astartes uformowali się za jego plecami, aby ruszyć zająć wyłom. Wten inny dźwięk dotarł do uszu Nullusa.Jego podłe serce podskoczyło na myśl o wspaniałości wojny.Znienawidzone Białe Szramy przybyły. Oddziały taktyczne i Dewastatorzy Kruczej Gwardii ostrzeliwały wyrwę bez wytchnienia. Wrogowie pokazywali się na szczycie wielkiego wyłomu w fortyfikacji tylko po to, aby zostać bezlitośnie rozstrzelani,lecz było jasne, że ta niekończąca się horda napierająca na otwór w końcu się przedrze. Sytuacja z każdy pokonanym przeciwnikiem stawała się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwa, Krukom zostało bowiem dziesięć procent amunicji. Astartes potrzebowali natychmiast wsparcia inaczej instalacja stanie się ich grobem. Kakofonia hordy była ogłuszająca. Fala za falą donośnych pieśni rozbrzmiewała i przetaczała się przez równinę, wymieszana z krzykami rannych i oszalałych oraz przecinana dźwiękami wystrzałów i eksplozji. Cały chaotyczny spektakl przyćmiewał nawet barbarzyński motłoch orków. Kapitan Shrike zmuszony był do wydania rozkazu o taktycznym wycofaniu się, aby skierować hordę między instalację i związywać wroga walką wręcz.W odpowiedzi na rozkaz, oddziały taktyczne na murach zaczęły się wycofywać. Każda dziesięcioosobowa jednostka podzieliła się na dwie: jedna dawała wsparcie ogniowe, druga szukała nowej pozycji, po czym role się odwracały. Następnie ciężko uzbrojone odziały Dewastatorów rozpoczęły swoje relokację, osłaniane przez oddziały taktyczne, które ustanowiły nową linię obrony pomiędzy dymiącymi ruinami po wewnętrznej linii fortyfikacji. Białe Szramy wycięły głęboką, postrzępioną ranę w boku zdradzieckiej hordy. Ścieli całe mrowie w parę chwil po tym, jak ich dzika szarża dosięgnęła celu. Teraz horda parła wstecz, aby wypełnić pustkę powstałą po ataku. Szarża musiała trwać nadal lub Krucza Gwardia zostanie zgubiona i cała bitwa stanie się tragiczną stratą środków i istnień. Na znak kapitana Kor'sarro ponad trzydziestu motocyklistów Białych Szram podążyło ku niemu. Razem ze świtą u boku i sztandarem 3.kompanii Kor'sarro pędził naprzód. Niezliczone rzesze naciskały z każdej strony i Marines zdawało się, że niektórzy kultyści dobrowolnie rzucają się pod koła motocyklów, aby ich spowolnić. Inni pozwalali, a by ich ciała były rozgniecione na miazgę pod gąsienicami Rhino i Predatorów. Ludzkie szczątki mogły doprowadzić do zapchania mechanizmów układu bieżnego. Nie rozumieli jakie to szaleństwo spadło na sługi Mrocznych Potęg. Horda nie miała ładu, żadnej struktury dowodzenia i żadnej myśli taktycznej. Przemieszczała się i płynęła. Jedynym stabilnym punktem był kolosalny,superciężki czołg przetaczający się przez jej środek. Fanatycy byli tak zdezorganizowani, że wyrządzali więcej szkód własnym pobratymcom niż Kosmicznym Marines. Szramy przebijały się przez nieustępliwą falę wrogów, a każdy cios zadany mieczem łańcuchowym oraz lancą powalał kolejnego przeciwnika w deszczu krwi. Astartes nie mierzyli się teraz z oszalałymi kultystami, lecz z wrogiem odzianym w szare mundury planetarnych sił ochotniczych. Choć lepiej uzbrojeni i wyposażeni niż fanatycy, którzy zaprzedali swe dusze Chaosowi, żołnierze ewidentnie nie byli motywowani tą samą bezmyślną żarliwością. Walczyli z desperacją, tych którzy wiedzą, że są pędzeni na własną śmierć. Mistrz Polowania nie okazywał tym wrogom więcej litości niż kultystom. Żołnierze sił ochotniczych załamali się pod niepowstrzymaną szarżą Białych Szram i pierzchali na obie strony. Jednak przed Marines stała grupa ogromnych istot. Były to Pomioty Chaosu. Było ich kilkanaście każdy wysoki na kilka metrów. Przewodzące oddziały motocyklowe Białych Szram uformowały się do ataku w szyk używany jeszcze przez stepowych nomadów z Chogoris. Jeźdzcy rozdzielili się, tworząc szeroki front.Każdy wojownik opuścił lancę, wybierając cel. Białe Szramy wydały z siebie dziki ryk. Kor'sarro-Prymarcha nad nami Czuwa! Większość plugawych potworów została powalona samą szarżą a te, które ją przetrwały walczyły z co najmniej dwoma Białymi Szramami. Po kilku chwilach, wszystkie bestie zostały zasieczone mieczami łańcuchowymi i pistoletami boltowymi. Zwycięzcy Marines ponownie wsiedli na swe motocykle. Przed sobą widzieli jak Legion Alpha kroczy w ich kierunku a tuż na nim Ciężki czołg Baneblade obraca swe wieżyczki w stronę synów Chorogis.Zdrajcy byli w każdym calu tak doświadczeni i śmiercionośni jak Białe Szramy. Każdy był potężnym wojownikiem, który walczył na tysiącach pól bitew i mierzył się z każdym wrogiem od bestii z próżni do najpotężniejszych z czempionów Imperatora. Legion Alpha był znany ze swej przebiegłości i podstępu. Ci którzy teraz stali naprzeciw Białych Szram nie stanowili wyjątku.Zdradzieccy Marines rozmieścili się oddziałami, tworząc formację defensywną, która miała wspierać się linią ognia. Motocykliści i oddziały szturmowe Szram rozpoczęły szeroki manewr oskrzydlający, który miał ich poprowadzi woków prawego skrzydła Legionu Alpha. Sam ten manewr nie wystarczał, aby przezwyciężyć plan wrogiego śmiercionośnego ognia zaporowego. Podczas gdy najszybsze jednostki Białych Szram gnały dalej, Rhino z oddziałami Dewastatorów na pokładzie pruły naprzód, aż wysadziły pasażerów zaledwie dwieście metrów przed oddziałami wroga. Zanim ciężko uzbrojeni Kosmiczni Marines znaleźli się na pozycjach, czołgi Predatorów już rozpoczynały straszliwą nawałnice ogniową z autodział i ciężkich bolterów skierowaną na Legion Alpha. Ostrzał przygważdżał tak, aby wróg nie mógł przemieścić się w obliczu manewru flankującego szybszych jednostek. Wten z nienacka Czołg oblężniczy Vindicator wystrzelił potężny pocisk, który wbił się w pozycje Legionu Alpha. W jednej chwili cały oddział zdradzieckich Marines został rozerwany. Ostrzał Legionu był teraz z konieczności dzielony na rzecz flankujący Białych Szram na motocyklach, oddziałów szturmowych oraz ciężkich uzbrojonych sił, reprezentowanych przez czołg oblężniczy i oddziały Dewastatorów. Wiązka działa laserowego wystrzeliła w kierunku Vindicatora i masywny lemiesz został odcięty. Drugi wystrzał wypalił otwór przez całą długość boku maszyny. Zanim strzelcy Legionu Alfa mogli oddać kolejny strzał niszczący czołg, pojazd postawił zasłonę dymną,która utrudniła przeciwnikom celowanie do czasu, aż szarża Kor'sarro dosięgnie celu. Teraz Dewastatorzy rozpoczął atak.Ostrzał z bolterów, rakiet i wiązek działa laserowego był tak przygniatający, że Alfa Legioniści zostali zmuszeni do szukania osłony za stosami ciał ich martwych sług. Szarża przeprowadzona przez Białe Szramy na flankę, dosięgła celu.Kilkunastu Alfa Legionistów zostało w jednej chwili powalonych. Po udanej szarży jeźdźcy zeskakiwali ze swych motocykli i stanęli za plecami swego Kapitana. Zdrajcy kroczyli naprzód, jednocześnie otwierając ogień. Ich karabiny boltowe pluły śmiercią, a powietrze pomiędzy obiema grupami wkrótce wypełniło się burzą pocisków.Kilku Astartes padło, mimo tego reszta braci parła dalej rozzłoszczeni śmiercią swych towarzyszy. Zemsta jest nasza Rozpętała się krwawa walka wręcz. Na ziemie padało coraz więcej części ciał obu grup. Gdy kapitan Kor'sarro zabił kolejnego zdrajce, kątem oka zobaczył jak brat który trzymał sztandar klęczy na kolanie jednocześnie trzymając się za brzuch.Kapitan rzucił się ku wojownikowi. Resztkami sił ranny brat podniósł wysoko sztandar 3.kompanii. Kapitan zrozumiał i pochwycił drzewca sztandaru w swojej ręce. Ranny towarzysz runą na ziemie. W jednej chwili dookoła szalała bitwa. Pobliskie, pojedyncze oddziały Białych Szram walczyły wręcz z Legionem Alpha.Kolejni, należący do bractwa dołączyli do starcia i Białe Szramy zyskiwały przewagę. Jednak zwycięstwo okazywało się kosztowne. Pomimo straszliwych strat jakie zadały Zakony Białych Szram i Kruczej Gwardii, plac boju nadal roił się od zdrajców.Superciężki czołg wciąż toczył się naprzód. Kapitan Białych Szram szybko zidentyfikował miejsce na polu bitwy, które zadecyduje o zwycięstwie lub przegranej. Niedaleko od jego pozycji walczył zaciekle oddział, który właśnie zszedł z motocykli, aby powstrzymać kontrofensywę Legionu Alpha. Niestety, kilku wojowników nosiło już poważne rany i wyglądało na to, że pozostali w krótkim czasie zostaną osaczeni przez przeciwników. Kor'sarro ocenił, że jeżeli ten oddział zostanie pokonany, cała linia może się rozpaść. Kapitan wsiadł na swój motocykl wraz z kilkoma wojownikami u jego boku unosząc sztandar wysoko, dodał gazu i wystrzelił naprzód, kierując się w stronę wroga. Na widok sztandaru Białe szramy podwoiły swoje wysiłki. Chwilę później Kapitan zaatakował swych wrogów. Wyskoczył z siodła swojej maszyny i kopnął potężnego Alpha Legionistę. Wróg padł pod ciężarem Kor'sarro i z dzikim okrzykiem wzniósł sztandar wysoko, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć. Następnie opuścił go z mocą tak, że jego kraniec przebił się przez zdobiony pancerz wroga łamiąc mu tym samym kręgosłup. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się ku niemu, Białe Szramy spoglądały z zawziętą dumą, podczas gdy Legion Alpha zdawał się łamać. Chwilę później w bitwę napłynęła kolejna fala.Ziemia pod stopami Kor'sarro zadrżała. Mistrz Polowania ujrzał zbliżający się do niego superciężki czołg, z potężnym opuszczonym działem. Gdy metalowy kolos ociężale brnął naprzód, oddziały Legionu Alpha zaczęły wycofywać się ze starcia z Białymi Szramami. Odstępowali kolejno, a ich boltery nieprzerwanie pluły ogniem, aby utrzymać przeciwnika na dystans. Nawet Vindicator lub uzbrojenie w broń ciężką oddziały Dewastatorów nie dysponowały dostateczną siłą ognia, aby pokonać wielką żelazną bestię. Lecz synowie Chogoris mieli też inne sposoby na zgładzenie takiej zwierzyny.Oddziały taktyczne, które zsiadły z motocykli, aby walczyć z Legionem Alpha, mogły ponownie dosiąść maszyn i chwilę później jechały u boku swego kapitana. Odziały szturmowe grzmiały nad głową, uzupełniając szarżę o kolejnych trzydziestu Kosmicznych Marines.Maszyna wojenna i Białe Szramy zbliżały się do siebie. Wieżyczki Baneblada zaczęły mierzyć w kolejne cele. Równocześnie formacja Białych Szram podzieliła się na poszczególne oddziały, uniemożliwiając oddania jednej salwy w całą grupę. Wten liczne ciężkie boltery zamocowane na przedzie i po bokach otworzyły ogień, wypełniając przestrzeń gradem metalu. Opancerzone kadłuby motocykli zostały pokiereszowane, lecz jeźdźcy nadal gnali naprzód. Siła ognia była tak wielka, że nie wytrzymywały uświęcone pancerze wyłączając kilku Astartes z walki. Czołg wypalił z głównego działa. Pocisk poleciał prosto przez rozproszoną formację oddziału szturmowego. Kilku Wojowników zostało posłanych prosto na ziemię. I wtedy szarża dosięgła wroga. Gdy oddziały motocyklowe dotarły do Baneblada rozdzieliły się, aby okrążyć górującego nad nimi behemota. Motocykliści podjeżdżali blisko do wrogiego pojazdu i przyczepiali bomby termiczne do jego uzbrojenia. Gdy pospiesznie oddalali się od olbrzyma ich ładunki eksplodowały, niszcząc ciężkie boltery. W przeciągu minut demoniczna maszyna została rozbrojona za wyjątkiem głównego działa. Kor'sarro odczekał chwilę i wybił się ze swojego siodła, aby wskoczyć na górny pokład żelaznej bestii. Kor'sarro odczepił z pasa granat w burzący i jednym ruchem przymocował go do włazu czołgu.Eksplozja była ogłuszająca. Kapitan opuścił się przez zniszczony właz do wnętrza maszyny, jednak w środku nie znalazł załogi a jedynie rozłożone po całym wnętrzu maszyny macki. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej czym było plugastwo, zaczął strzelać w nie z boltera. Jednak wijąca masa nie reagowała.Kor'sarro wiedział, że gdzieś musi być jej słaby punkt rozglądając się po wnętrzu czołgu znalazł mieniący się punkt umiejscowiony dokładnie na silniku maszyny. Nie marnując czasu Mistrz Polowania wbił nóż głęboko w tkankę demonicznego serca, które wybuchło w erupcji krwi i gniewu. Kapitan Białych Szram otworzył gwałtownie oczy i natychmiast oprzytomniał. Leżał na plecach, patrząc w górę. Obracając głowę Kor'sarro zobaczył wrak demonicznego Baneblada, którego bebechy wybuchły, gdy tylko zniszczył demona w jego wnętrzu. Jednak na wraku maszyny stała jeszcze potężna postać, był to Nullus dowódca Legionu Alpha Mistrz Polowania szybko wstał i wskoczył na wrak a Nullus ze złowieszczym uśmiechem dobył swej halabardy o czarnym ostrzu i wyszeptał do niej bluźniercze zaklęcia uwalniające jej moc. Nullus wyskoczył z wysoka w powietrze, napędzany przez coś innego niż sama sprawność śmiertelnika. Mistrz Polowania odparował cios. Lecz Nullus przeleciał nad nim i wylądował bezpośrednio za łowcą. Jedynym co Kor'sarro mógł zrobić to skorzystać z instynktu i poprowadzenie miecza nad ramieniem, tak aby sparować cios w sposób jak robią to nomadzi z Chogoris.Kor'sarro wykonał to parowanie na ślepo, lecz natychmiast poczuł ogromne uderzenie. Zanim zdrajca mógł zadać kolejny cios,Kor'sarro obrócił się i w tym samym momencie skoczył do tyłu, lądując dalej. Pole energetyczne miecza zamigotało, tak jakby jego część została skradziona przez czarnoksięskie ostrze przeciwnika. Jednak po chwili zabłysło ponownie w pełnej gotowości. Nullus napierał jego halabarda wystrzeliła ku lewemu ramieniu Kor'sarro. Cios został sparowany z łatwością, lecz Mistrz Polowania musiał się cofać, podczas gdy Nullus cały czas parł do przodu. Cały czas Nullus prowadził dialog z Białą Szramą jednak Kor'sarro dobrze wiedział, że zdrajca próbuje go rozwścieczyć, aby zyskać dalszą przewagę. Podczas monologu przeciwnika, kapitan skorzystał z okazji, aby ocenić sytuację na polu bitwy. Horda zdrajców wciąż kotłowała się wszędzie dookoła. Białe Szramy wbijały się w nią klinem. Sztandar 3.kompanii powiewał dumnie w pobliżu. Legion Alpha nacierał na jego braci. W tej samej chwili Nullus uniósł broń i wykonał kolejne pchnięcie. Nie było czasu na zejście z linii ciosu, unius więc Księżycowy Kieł w kolejnej zasłonie. Czarna halabarda uderzyła w podstawę miecza i obaj wojownicy zaczęli się siłować zanim odepchnęli się wzajemnie i odstąpili o krok od siebie. Pole ostrza znowu zamigotało i Kor'sarro zmówił cichą modlitwę, aby jego błogosławiony generator mógł wytrzymać plugawe czarnoksięstwo nałożone na halabardę. Walka wciąż trwała tak jak konwersacja pomiędzy dwoma wrogami. Nullus rozpoczął formowanie szyderczej odpowiedzi, lecz zanim był w stanie powiedzieć choćby słowo, powietrze zostało rozdarte przez ostry dźwięk boltera. Pistolet brata Kergisa postał pocisk w tył głowy Nullusa, strzaskał czaszkę i wbił się głęboko w mózg.Mistrz Polowania sięgnął do pasa i wyciągnął pistolet boltowy.Podniósł dłoń, aby wycelować w odrażająco zniekształconą głowę. -Za Prymarchę- rzekł Kor'sarro. Wypalił i Nullus nie był w stanie dłużej utrzymywać swej śmiertelnej formy w jednym kawałku. Ostatecznie ciało czempiona Legionu Alpha upadło na kolana przed czempionem Białych Szram. Wraz ze śmiercią Nullusa, Alpha Legioniści zaczęli wycofywać się na mury Mankarra. Białe Szramy podtrzymywały swój atak. Szwadrony motocyklowe i oddziały szturmowe czyniły straszliwe strawy swym zaciekłym wrogom podczas ich odwrotu. Kiedy stało się jasne, że Marines Chaosu już im nie zagrażają, Kapitan rozkazał swoim oddziałom przegrupowanie. Mistrz Polowania stał na szczycie wraku demonicznego Baneblada i nakazał, aby sztandar kompanii postawiono u jego boku. Sztandar, który majestatycznie powiewał na wietrze został dostrzeżony przez wszystkich wojowników. Dla wroga widok sztandaru wzniesionego wysoko nad placem boju był oznaką przegranej. Wieść o śmierci Nullusa czempiona Chaosu, szerzyła się szybko wśród tłumów. Na tą wiadomość, tysiące zdradzieckich żołnierzy rzuciło swoją broń i pierzchło ku złudnemu bezpieczeństwu murów miasta-stolicy. Wewnątrz murów Krucza Gwardia stała przed gwałtownie cofającym się potokiem spanikowanych zdrajców. Zarówno Białe Szramy jak i Krucza Gwardia pozwoliły uciec zdrajcom. Thunderhawki zbliżały się, aby odszukać oddziały, dozbroić je i przemieścić szybko do ich nowego celu-samego Mankarra. To nie koniec Pole bitwy było pokrytą tysiącami ciał zarówno sług Imperatora jak i Chaosu które pozostaną tam jeszcze przez lata, aby być przestrogą dla całej planety, co dzieje się gdy ludzie odwrócą się od światła Imperatora. Mimo iż Hydra została zraniona to wciąż może boleśnie kąsać. Bitwa była wygrana jednak wojna z Chaosem wciąż trwa. STRATY Białe Szramy i Krucza Gwardia *Kosmiczni Mariens: 50-80 zabitych i rannych Pojazdy: *Motocykle: część uszkodzona *Predatory: 2 wyłączone z walki Legion Alpha *Marines Chaosu: większość poległa w tym kapitan. *Kultyści: wszyscy *Zdradzieckie Siły Obrony Planetarnej: wszyscy *Pomioty Chaosu: 12 Pojazdy: *Demoniczny Baneblade: 1 Źródła Polowanie na Voldoriusa(Hunt of the Voldorius) Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Legion Alfa